Promise at the Sunrise
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Se miraron, y ya no hicieron más falta las palabras. En un intercambio de miradas, surgieron sonrisas cómplices mientras se entrelazaban las manos y hacían una promesa. Fic participante en el reto "Campamento Mestizo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


Percy Jackson no me pertenece a mí, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

_Este fic es participante del reto temático de abril "Campamento Mestizo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Palabras: **5,946.**

Michael Yew/Kayla

A ver, que yo no sé dónde salió ésta pareja, simplemente... no sé, salió. El límite de palabras me comió viva y quité muchas cosas que quería agregar para hacer el fic mejor, pero, en fin, creo que así quedó bien, aunque sigue sin convencerme mucho.

_Cronología: _Para que no se confundan, la primera parte del fic se desarrolla un año antes de los sucesos de _El Ladrón del Rayo_, ya que Kayla y Michael son un año menores que Percy y Annabeth. Ya ustedes después pueden hacer sus cuentas xD

_PD: _El cumpleaños de Kayla es en enero.

* * *

_**Promise at the Sunrise**_

_por_

_**C**h**e**s**h**i**r**e** F**r**i**k**i **J**a**c**k**s**o**n**.**_

* * *

Los pequeños, curiosos y preciosos ojos de Kayla observaban el paisaje que la rodeaba. Sus orbes examinaban los campos, las risas, las cabañas y los chicos caminando de un lado a otro, jugando voleibol o presumiendo sus brillantes armaduras. El cielo era un campo tan azul como sus ojos, atravesado por manchas y líneas blancas. El gigantesco centauro a su lado, de cuerpo de semental blanco y parte superior humana, le sonrió cálidamente, percatando su asombro y alegría.

—Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, señorita Kayla Dawn. Darren me informó que ya estabas enterada de tu condición, ¿no es así?—la niña de 10 años asintió con entusiasmo, confirmándole al centauro lo que el sátiro le había dicho; sin embargo no apartaba la vista del nuevo entorno a su alrededor. Veía las cabañas con la boca abierta, asombrada de lo hermosas y radiantes que eran, como edificios griegos totalmente nuevos o restaurados. Quirón rio, observándola, antes de voltearse y buscar algo con la mirada.

—Hum…— murmuró, su susurro disolviéndose en el ruido general. Luego su rostro tuvo un leve cambio— ¡Michael!— exclamó, dirigiéndose a alguno de los chicos que los rodeaban. Una cabellera de rizos negros salió entre los verdes campos salpicados de rojo, yendo hacia ellos. La joven mestiza enarcó una de sus rubias cejas, cuando vio al niño de rasgos suaves aproximarse. Quirón se dirigió a él—Ésta es la señorita Kayla Dawn, Michael. Llévala a la cabaña 11, y si ella lo desea, muéstrale el lugar—le ordenó, al mismo tiempo que en la cara risueña del niño se dibujaba una estilizada sonrisa. Una breve perturbación atravesó el rostro del centauro, antes de que se despidiera de ellos y saliera al galope. La niña frunció el entrecejo.

Se percató de que unos curiosos, jóvenes y cálidos ojos marrones la miraban de reojo. Ella se alejó, incómoda, observándolo cuidadosamente. El niño extendió su bronceado brazo amistosamente, con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que competía con el brillo del sol de esa tarde.

—Michael—se presentó, acercándosele aún más. Kayla la estrechó, insegura. Se había ensoñado con las cosas nuevas que la rodeaban, pero la verdad era que no esperaba hacer amigos tan rápido. Ella nunca había sido una persona muy extrovertida en sus principios, aunque después de un tiempo, si los demás le inspiraban confianza, lograba hacerlo. Aun así, se decidió, y permitió que se le escapara una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Kayla—respondió simplemente, sin deseos de indagar más. Pero parecía que el niño hizo oídos sordos a su deseo, y empezó a caminar, instándola a que lo acompañara. Ella lo siguió.

—Así que, Kayla… vamos a la cabaña 11, allí es dónde te vas a quedar temporalmente hasta que se descubra quién es tu padre o madre divino—la rubia lo miró, intrigada, y Michael suspiró, pegándose la palma contra su frente— ¡Perdóname! Aún no te he explicado cómo son las cosas aquí—se disculpó. Luego respiró profundamente, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse y que las palabras no se agolparan contra su boca— ¿Te explicaron todo esto de los dioses griegos, no?—preguntó, y Kayla asintió, por segunda vez.

—Darren me lo dijo todo. Que los dioses griegos aún existen y se siguen enamorando de los mortales y todo eso. Que mi papá es un dios, ya que he vivido con mi mamá toda mi vida. —aclaró la niña. Michael silbó, un silbido totalmente afinado, antes de retomar su sonrisa.

—Eres inteligente. Si tu madre fuera la diosa, yo diría que serías de Atenea—manifestó, mientras se dirigían a las cabañas—Bueno, ¿ves todas esas cabañas allí? Cada una pertenece a un dios en específico, y allí es donde vivimos los hijos de ese dios en específico. Así nos organizamos en el Campamento. En las comidas, también nos sentamos por cabañas—señaló, apuntando a un pabellón al aire libre.

— ¿Y la cabaña 11 de qué dios es? ¿O es una cabaña especial para aquellos que no saben quién es su padre o madre?—preguntó la rubia, y el niño hizo una mueca extraña mientras balanceaba su mano en un gesto distintivo.

—Más o menos. La cabaña 11 es de Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros, los ladrones y no sé qué más. La verdad es que aún no me queda muy claro por qué envían allí a los semidioses no reclamados, pero en fin—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida. Para saber quién es tu padre o madre divino ellos te tienen que reclamar. Así que hasta que no te reclamen, permanecerás allí—le explicó Michael, con un poco de tristeza empañando sus palabras. Kayla se preguntó por qué la incertidumbre atravesaba el rostro del niño, de su edad, a su lado, y qué pasaba si nadie te reclamaba, pero decidió no preguntar.

Después de un par de minutos en un cómodo silencio, la niña observó al niño a su lado con el rabillo del ojo, y notó por primera vez que era más bajito que ella. Kayla nunca había sido de las más altas, así que se encontró sonriendo ante la idea de un chico más bajo que ella.

— ¿Y quién es tu pariente divino?—preguntó, antes de que Michael le empezara a enseñar las cabañas. La pregunta pareció alegrarlo un poco.

—Mi padre es Apolo, dios del sol, de la música, de las artes, de la premonición y la profecía, de la medicina, de la arquería y de la poesía—respondió orgullosamente, mientras se adentraban en la "u" que formaban los edificios y se aproximaban a la cabaña más grande, que quedaba en el fondo, al lado de otra que era igual de imponente. Kayla se rio.

—Entonces debes de tener muchos talentos—musitó al parar de reír—seguramente Apolo también es el dios de la modestia…—murmuró. Michael le sonrió.

—Te sorprenderías—susurró— ¡Bueno! Ésta es la cabaña número 1, y le pertenece a Zeus. Por ahora está vacía, y permanecerá así—le informó. La construcción era hermosa e imponente. Los pilares eran al estilo griego, como todas las demás, pero ésta tenía una energía especial. Estaba hecha de mármol, y las puertas de bronce relucían frente al sol de la tarde. El número 1 de metal brillaba. Inspiraba temor y respeto. La niña se abstuvo de preguntar por qué permanecería vacía, si en los mitos griegos Zeus siempre era el que tenía mayor cantidad de semidioses. Tal vez le plantearía su cuestión a Michael más tarde, pero por ahora, en presencia del voluminoso edificio, prefería quedarse callada. A su lado, la cabaña número 2 era mucho más agraciada, pero con el mismo poder. Las columnas eran más delgadas, y estaban decoradas delicadamente con guirnaldas y ramos de flores de todos los tipos. Pavos reales danzaban en las paredes con los colores de sus plumas en todo su esplendor. A Kayla le gustó mucho, pero supo por la quietud de la cabaña que no había nadie dentro y también estaba desocupada—Hera—señaló el niño tímidamente, apuntando con su cabeza al reluciente número de metal en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie en esas dos?—le preguntó con temor la niña. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—Porque Hera es la diosa del matrimonio y no puede tener hijos con nadie más que su esposo. Ahora, lo de Zeus es una historia un poco más larga, seguro si se la preguntas a Quirón te la explica. A mí aún no me la han explicado completamente— dijo, pareciendo que retenía un puchero. Kayla sonrió. Empezaron con las cabañas pares, en la derecha. A la rubia no le gustó ninguna, y agradecía que ninguna de esas fuera la 11. Cuando pasaron por la 10 (que fue la que menos le gustó), Michael murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Si tu madre fuera la diosa, también podrías ser de Afrodita…—siseó, con una sonrisa. Kayla no supo si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido, puesto que todos los que habitaban allí eran agraciados y con rostros completamente cincelados con precisión y amor, ya que eran completamente bellos y sin defecto.

Rápidamente pasaron a la izquierda, a las cabañas impares. La niña les echó un vistazo a las demás, pero por ahora, quería quedarse en la 11, aunque la 7 le llamó la atención. Estaba completamente hecha de oro, y a pesar de que era demasiado ostentosa para su gustó, le agradó. Después de todo, era la única bonita de las impares, además de la de Hermes: la 9 era demasiado industrial, la 5 era horrible (la única palabra en el mundo que existía para calificarla) y la 3 simple y vacía. Michael sonrió.

—Esa es mi cabaña. Hace poco tiempo que me reclamaron, si no me equivoco dos semanas, pero los demás dicen que me fue bastante bien, puesto que me reclamaron joven, a los 10. Hay chicos de 14 que aún no han recibido señal de sus padres. —dijo, con un poco de tristeza, bajando el tono de voz cada vez que se aproximaban más a la vieja y gastada cabaña, que se parecía más a los edificios de campamentos normales que la rubia había visto en folletos publicitarios. Aun así, le gustó, a pesar de estar tan usada y raída. El de ojos pardos le abrió la puerta, y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a ella y a los que estaban en el interior, llamando su atención— ¡Bienvenida a la Cabaña 11!

Las miradas se clavaron en ella. Kayla tuvo la sensación que reparaban en sus rasgos y movimientos, contextura y edad. A su alrededor la rodeaban literas, y habían sacos para dormir en el suelo: la construcción tenía muy pocas camas en relación a las personas que habitaban allí. La rubia tuvo de repente un mal presentimiento: sentía que algunos ojos la miraban con malicia, como si quisieran hacerle algo que les causara diversión. Se estremeció, incómoda, pero Michael pasó alegremente a la cabaña. Un muchacho, mayor, quizá de 18 años, miró al niño con una sonrisa, y su cabello rubio caía sobre sus orbes azules mientras lo saludaba. A la niña le habría parecido atractivo si no hubiera tenido esa cicatriz, blanca y pálida, recorriendo su rostro. Con ella, su sonrisa lucía un poco maligna.

— ¡Mike! ¿Quirón te encargó darle el _tour_? ¿Normal o por determinar?—el pelinegro frunció el ceño, mientras se ruborizaba. Kayla no sabía qué responder, pero tanteaba que se refería a su padre.

—No me llames Mike—refunfuñó, enojado—y es por determinar, Luke—respondió, ante el disgusto general de todos los presentes. La rubia se sonrojó, empezando a tomar un mechón de su cabello y enrulándolo en su dedo, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. El muchacho, Luke, la miró con simpatía, antes de indicarle que uno de los sacos estaba libre: al parecer era el espacio que había dejado Michael antes de irse. El niño pelinegro se despidió amistosamente de ella.

—Si quieres más tarde te puedo enseñar las demás partes del Campamento. La arena, el campo de fresas, el bosque, el lago… lo que quieras. Disfruta de tu cabaña. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!—le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de irse. Algunos cuando se fue se rieron, más otros se metieron en sus propios asuntos. Había todavía unos pocos que la miraban, recelosos. Luke parecía haber perdido toda la atención en ella, y se encontró sola, en una esquina sin nadie que la acompañara, mientras organizaba sus cosas. Una niña, que parecía un poco mayor que ella, se movió entre las personas que había allí y se le acercó, mirándola con cierta expresión peculiar en los ojos verdes.

— ¿Eres la nueva, no?—le preguntó sin decoro. Kayla asintió, lenta y tímidamente. La niña sonrió, echándose para atrás el cabello oscuro, que la rubia no podía clasificar en marrón o negro, y se sentó a su lado—Te recomiendo que asegures tus cosas bien. Hermes es también el dios de los ladrones, y con Connor y Travis tienes que tener especial cuidado—le advirtió

—Michael me lo comentó—dijo, mientras pensaba en volver a colocar sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que había traído. El viaje de Kayla había sido un sencillo vuelo de Minnesota a Nueva York, cuando le explicaron acerca de lo que era ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que no todos lo pasaron tan simple. Los ojos de la niña chispearon mientras se reía.

—Michael es un niño muy bueno y tierno, pero me atrevo a decir que un poco olvidadizo. Te explicó apenas lo de las cabañas, ¿verdad? ¿No te explicó lo que sucede en Hermes, no?—le preguntó, y la rubia, en su vergüenza, negó con la cabeza. Ella no era lo suficientemente osada como para tener el valor de preguntar por todo como una idiota—por cierto, soy Lou, Lou Ellen. ¿Y tú?

—Kayla.

Lou sonrió, acercándose a su nueva amiga—Pues, Kayla, nosotras estamos aquí por somos "indeterminadas", es decir, nuestro padre y madre divino no nos ha reclamado. Nos quedamos en la cabaña 11 porque Hermes es también el dios de los viajeros. Imagino que ya te explicaron todo esto de los semidioses, ¿no? Pues en el Campamento puedes quedarte todo el año o sólo el verano, lo que desees. Si eres hija de un dios menor, lo cual es probable, no atraerás mucho la esencia de los monstruos, así podrás volver a tu casa y estar aquí todo el verano nada más—le explicó. La rubia se rio, al tiempo que se paraba del rincón para observar a los demás. Básicamente la niña le había repetido todo lo que Michael le había dicho.

—Gracias Lou, compañera de… ¿indeterminación?—bromeó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lou le dio un par de toques a su maleta cerrada, como si dijera «Ya nadie te puede robar tus cosas», antes de pararse al lado de ella y regalarle una sonrisa.

—Dejémoslo en compañeras de cabaña.

* * *

Kayla esperó tres años para que su padre la reclamara.

A los trece, el tan esperado y envidiado brillo surgió por encima de su cabeza, convirtiendo sus áureos cabellos en oro. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, sus amigos y ella siempre se divertían averiguando de quién podrían ser padres: era un pasatiempo bastante divertido y ayudaba a bajar con humor la tensión y el desamparo que producía esperar por una señal de tu propio padre, quien te ignoraba sin mucho resentimiento.

Durante esos tres años Kayla se había quedado en el Campamento Mestizo, realizando el año redondo, y había hecho muy buenos amigos, de los que se enorgullecía mucho. Lou y ella se habían convertido en mejores amigas, no había cosa que hiciera una que no supiera la otra, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían. Katie y Miranda Gardiner, con sus adorables ojos marrones y verdes y cabelleras oscuras, también se habían convertidos en buenas amigas suyas, aunque a Lou siempre le gustara jugarle bromas a la hija de Démeter mayor. Travis y Connor Stoll se unían al grupo, sobre todo cuando se aburrían y planeaban pequeñas jugarretas para distraerse. En invierno era muy divertido, porque había tan pocas personas que siempre tenías que estar atento en dónde pisabas y qué comías. Claro que, luego de las bromas estaba permitido hacer cualquier tipo de agresión física al que te hiciera la travesura, puesto que Quirón hacía la vista gorda.

Después del envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia, no había sucedido nada relevante para ellos, incluso luego de que el Oráculo se empeñara en caminar de la Casa Grande a las cabañas. Así que se distraían tirándose en la suave capa de nieve que cubría el campamento, observando el pálido cielo invernal y realizando juegos estúpidos o, por el contrario, reunirse los pocos campistas que se quedaban todo el año en el comedor y tomarse una pequeña merienda alrededor de la fogata crepitando alegremente, intercambiando anécdotas mientras bebían chocolate caliente. En este punto Lou adoraba jugarles bromas a todos con el apoyo de Connor Stoll, siempre cambiando los malvaviscos por madera carbonizada por la fogata. Al desgraciado que le tocaba ese día terminaba salpicando la pura y blanca nieve de negro mezclado con saliva, lo cual contrastaba con el delicado paisaje invernal, sin mencionar que la lengua la terminaba teniendo como el regaliz por varios días. Kayla y Nico Di Angelo habían caído ya varias veces en la broma, y ahora la rubia siempre que tomaba algo se aseguraba de mirarlo muy bien primero.

Pero sobre todo, con quien más se había encariñado y apegado más, era con Michael. Michael, cuyos ojos cálidos alegraban su día con sólo mirarlos y hacían de su sonrisa una de las cosas más perfectas en el mundo. Michael, quien la comprendía más que nadie. Michael, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás. Eran los mejores amigos, y Kayla siempre disfrutaba de burlarse de él mientras le despeinaba la cabellera de rizos negros, que salían disparados a todos lados, a veces hasta enredándose con su liso cabello rubio. Ella sabía que él lo odiaba, pero solamente a ella lo dejaba que lo tratara así, en los días que tenía buen humor. Después de todo, al final terminaban ahogados en risas y olvidaban lo ocurrido, que se disolvía en las luces opacas de la mañana. Además, aunque el hijo de Apolo fuera pequeño, tenía una fuerza y habilidad descomunal, y era unos meses mayor que ella. Así que siempre podía recurrir a eso –y ella realmente prefería compartir risas que tener que ser humillada por él.

Así que, una nublada tarde, Lou y Miranda observaban, divertidas, las caras escépticas de los hermanos Stoll. La rubia siempre tenía la mala suerte de confundir a Travis con Connor, ya que Travis era el mayor, pero el más bajo. En venganza de ello, generalmente hacían pequeñas jugarretas en contra de ella. Sin embargo, esa tarde, los dos se encontraban boquiabiertos al frente de ella. Tenían las bocas tan abiertas que la nieve se empezaba a depositar en ellas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes dislexia ni THDA?—preguntó el más alto, por séptima vez en toda la hora. Miranda ahogó una risa, ocultando su sonrisa con la mano. En el cabello le caían ligeros copos de nieve. Lou rodó los ojos, pero había una sonrisa que trataba de escapar, lo cual hacía que en su rostro se vieran muecas graciosas de vez en cuando.

—Quiero decir que no tengo ni dislexia ni THDA—respondió Kayla, arqueando una de sus cejas rubias y sonriendo, en un gesto de superioridad.

—Pero simplemente no puedes ser semidiosa si no tienes ni dislexia ni THDA. ¡Eso es muy anormal!—exclamó Travis, y Connor asintió, acorde con su hermano. Los hijos de Hermes tenían sus ojos marrones abiertos de la sorpresa, y las puntas de sus orejas élficas rozaban los rizos más aventurados al exterior. La rubia sonrió.

—Pues sí, Travis, soy semidiosa y no tengo ni dislexia ni THDA—dijo—pero no tengo nada de esto y aun así puedo patearte el trasero en arquería—añadió, mas el mayor de los hijos de Hermes decidió ignorar lo último que agregó y sólo respondió a lo primero, con las mejillas un poco rojas.

—Entonces si no tienes ni dislexia ni THDA, ¿qué tienes?—aventuró. La rubia suspiró, y respondió abochornada, antes de que Lou, Miranda y Connor estallaran en risas.

—Intolerancia a todo lo relacionado al chocolate. —cuando respondió, Travis frunció el ceño.

—Te comprendo, hermana—dijo, palmeando en simpatía su hombro. Kayla le sonrió y abrió su boca para preguntar dónde estaban Michael, Nico y Katie, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto vio al mayor de los Stoll trastabillar y caer en el suelo de la sorpresa. En circunstancias normales, se habría reído, pero la carcajada no nació al ver los ojos atónitos de sus amigos. Los ojos verdes de Lou estaban fuera de sus órbitas y la sonrisa de Miranda cayó. Connor había retomado su expresión de sorpresa. Ella quiso preguntar « ¿Qué tengo, qué tengo?» hasta que vio el brillo por encima de su cabeza que volvía la nieve en ámbar. Sus ojos azules se convirtieron en nomeolvides salpicados de oro mientras subía su rostro para ver el símbolo que estaba encima de su cabeza. Era la señal de _Apolo_. Kayla la había visto muchas veces para saber qué significaba.

Su primer pensamiento no fue « ¡Vaya, fui reclamada!» ni «Dioses, mi padre es Apolo» ni « ¡Al fin tendré una litera para mí solita!».

El primer pensamiento que atravesó su mente fue «Dioses. Soy hermana de Michael».

Y no sabía por qué, pero la idea le daba tristeza.

Vagamente pudo oír la voz de Quirón, quien había llegado, musitando sus «salve, hija de Apolo». No pudo escuchar la voz de Connor diciendo alegremente «ahora tendremos más espacio en la cabaña». Solamente pudo ver a Lou Ellen gesticulando con los labios «Lo siento». ¿Y por qué lo sentía? Había sido reclamada, su padre se preocupaba por ella y tendría al fin una cabaña propia.

Kayla no supo hasta meses después, por qué también ella lo sentía.

* * *

A mediados de febrero, Kayla descubrió que Michael iba todas las madrugadas, justamente antes del amanecer, a algún lado.

Al ser los únicos que estaban en la cabaña, puesto que todos los demás habían decidido irse por Navidades, no era muy difícil notarlo. Pero la rubia se percató de una serie de patrones, y esa despejada madrugada en la cual aún se podían ver las estrellas, ella decidió seguirlo.

Desde que fue reclamada, Michael y ella se habían unido aún más, si aquello era posible. Kayla y sus hermanos se habían llevado muy bien, y era especialmente apegada a Will y Austin. Lee era amable y amistoso, pero muchas veces distante, aunque ella lo seguía queriendo igual. A pesar de las insistencias de Lou preguntando si ella estaba bien, la rubia estaba mejor que nunca: ahora tenía una nueva y hermosa familia. Pero aún Kayla tenía la extraña sensación de que el pelinegro le ocultaba algo, ya que sus sonrisas dejaron de ser radiantes y sus ojos abandonaron la calidez que los representaba. Ella se sentía vacía sin ellos. Se sentía sola y fría sin un Michael olvidadizo y talentoso que le regalara una sonrisa todos los días.

Las cosas sólo se tornaron peores cuando Will, Austin y Lee, los que generalmente se quedaban todo el año, se fueron para disfrutar de las Navidades fuera del Campamento. Así que Kayla pensó que tal vez esas salidas que hacía su hermano tenían que ver con su estado anímico, y se propuso a seguirlo.

La madrugada era fresca, rozando el frío. La brisa era ligera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para acariciarte tu rostro con dulzura. Las estrellas titilaban, neblinosas, en el cielo oscuro, pero un gris pálido en el este anunciaba que pronto llegaría el día. Michael no fue muy lejos. Simplemente fue a una suave colina, y se sentó en el punto más alto. « ¿Eso es todo lo que va a hacer?» pensó, consternada « ¿Sentarse a observar el amanecer?». Kayla siempre supo que el pelinegro era el más artístico de todos los hijos de Apolo, disfrutaba de las cosas pequeñas y sencillas, aunque a veces no lo demostrara. Y claro, como toda niña de papá ella adoraba ver el amanecer, pero, ¿levantarse temprano todos los días para ver un mísero amanecer?

Sin embargo, se mantuvo allí, observándolo. Y de repente, al parar de ver el amanecer y voltear su vista a Michael, no pudo sino quedarse maravillada, y sentir calor de nuevo con la sonrisa brotando en sus labios.

Kayla sabía que su hermano era atractivo. Desde que lo conoció, esos rasgos suaves siempre le parecieron tiernos y agradables a la vista. Al pasar los años, sus rasgos fueron creciendo, pero aun así seguía siendo hermoso. En diciembre, ella llegó incluso a pensar que, a sus jóvenes trece años, había tenido un enamoramiento fugaz en él. Eso, hasta que Apolo la reclamó, y ella se obligó a sí misma a pensar que sólo eran pensamientos de su juventud influenciados por Lou. Pero la sonrisa y los ojos de Michael le habían hecho muchísima falta. Y verlo allí, con la luz apenas iluminando su rostro, los rizos desordenados por la somnolencia volando con el viento y una sonrisa despuntando el amanecer, era todo lo que ella podría desear para una vida. Instintivamente, se aproximó hacia él.

— ¿Michael?—susurró en la oscuridad. El semidiós dio un respingo, antes de voltearse sigilosamente y verla. Exhaló en alivio, antes de volverse hacia ella con furia en los ojos marrones.

— ¡Casi me das un infarto! ¿Qué querías? ¿Asesinarme?—preguntó, rompiendo la quietud y el silencio de la hora. Kayla sabía que lo preguntaba en broma, pero la culpa la llenó y empezó a enrulare un mechón rubio con el dedo, mientras reía nerviosamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al recordar lo que había estado pensando anteriormente. Rezó para que en la oscuridad no se le notara. Luego se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—Sólo quería hablar—respondió luego de un largo rato de silencio. La furia en los ojos color cerezo de Michael se había ido. Su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad. La miraba entre arrepentido y orgulloso. Kayla sabía que él era muy terco, incluso para las cosas más estúpidas. Pudo oírlo suspirar.

—Kayla… ya te dije que no te preocuparas por lo de Cronos. Vamos a estar bien. Sólo hacen falta un par de misiones y ya. Ya estamos a punto de descubrir completamente lo del Laberinto. ¡Pronto ésta guerra va a terminar!—exclamó con una sonrisa, apartando su vista del sol naciente. La rubia le devolvió el gesto de felicidad.

—Yo no quería hablar de eso. Yo quería hablar sobre ti—respondió, sorprendiendo a Michael. El suspiro de él se perdió en el viento frío. Sus ojos se disolvieron en las estrellas que se borraban y en el mundo que ya no era oscuro, sino gris.

—Me descubriste—comenzó—he empezado ésta costumbre desde hace dos años. La de pararme e irme a observar el amanecer. Me tranquiliza. Me relaja, y me gustan mucho los colores que se despliegan. Por varios días Will vino conmigo, y compusimos un par de canciones aquí. Ya sabes, nada especial—explicó, sonriéndole. Kayla mantuvo una expresión seria, pero ella realmente estaba feliz por él. Podía ver que allí parecía completo, feliz y tranquilo, algo que nunca lograba con los demás. Incluso con ella, lo cual le entristeció un poco.

—Bueno, _mejor amigo_—dijo, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras—gracias por contarme antes de tus maravillosas expediciones. No hacía falta que yo te persiguiera porque comencé a notarlo—dijo alegremente, moviendo la mano en un gesto de despreocupación mientras Michael se sonrojaba. Kayla se rio, ante la cara de su hermano. Sin embargo, los dos se acercaron, tanto que podían percibir el calor del otro.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer ésta costumbre nuestra—susurró Michael, su voz disolviéndose en el aire. Ya el cielo se hacía más claro y se volvía azul, intentando alcanzar los tonos de nomeolvides de la hija de Apolo. Y ya no hicieron falta más palabras, más gestos, más risas. Sus dedos se rozaron y trataron de enlazarse. Con sólo una mirada de hicieron una promesa, y compartieron sonrisas cómplices. Con sólo la presencia del otro se comunicaban lo suficiente, y no necesitaban nada más.

Sí, era extraño, era inexplicable, pero simplemente lo hacían. Como si fueran música, como si fueran luz. Y ahí fue donde Kayla lo supo. Donde Kayla _realmente_ supo por qué Michael siempre había sido tan importante para ella. Al final, Lou Ellen tuvo razón.

Y allí, hermanos amigos o amantes, ella no lo sabía, pudo tocar un poco de la felicidad. Porque las palabras sobraban para los hijos de la música y el sol.

* * *

— ¡Austin, cuidado!—gritó Kayla, esquivando a un perro del infierno y tirándole una flecha. Su hermano esquivó ágilmente a la _dracanae _que se les venía encima. Luego asintió y le hizo una seña de que todas las trampas estaban puestas. La muchacha se encontró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras se retiraban rápidamente a la entrada de Manhattan, donde estaba el resto de la cabaña, el resto de sus hermanos. «Perfecto»

Se volvió, buscando desesperadamente a Michael con los ojos azules brillando en la cara tiznada, y lo encontró reuniéndose con Percy y Annabeth. Kayla respiró con alivio. Desde que él se había convertido en el consejero de la cabaña, no había podido dormir bien. Todos los meses, desde febrero del año pasado, habían ido perfectamente. No importaban las pérdidas, las batallas, los errores, ellos se seguían encontrando en el amanecer para compartir sus penas y temores. Hasta una nublada madrugada, en la cual los rayos del sol de tomaban su tiempo para atravesar las densas nubes, en la que, no sabían cómo, se habían besado. Kayla nunca podía describirlo bien. Había sido hermoso. Por fin había aclarado todo lo que sentía desde que lo había conocido y… la rubia se obligó a mantener su mente en la batalla. Pero no podía evitar que los pensamientos surgieran. Amaba a Michael, siempre lo había hecho, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo potente que era ese amor.

Las palabras entre ellos siempre sobraban. No hacían falta. Era como si perdiesen su utilidad repentinamente. Simplemente, estar con él se sentía _tan bien _que a Kayla nunca le importó que tuvieran el mismo padre. Porque su sólo tacto hacía que se sintiera bien. Su mirada le devolvía las fuerzas. Su sonrisa la hacía feliz, porque si él era feliz, ella también lo era. Era enfermo, y loco, pero simplemente así era. Los dos se habían dado sus respectivos hombros para llorar a los seres queridos caídos. Los dos habían gritado en agonía cuando creyeron que el otro ya no estaba. Los dos se habían apoyado mutuamente en lo que fuera, aunque cometieran errores. Los dos aceptaban las imperfecciones del otro y las amaban. Los dos nunca habían faltado a su promesa, y se encontraban en el amanecer, entre toques escondidos y sonrisas disimuladas.

Para muchos amantes, la luna y las estrellas eran los únicos testigos de su amor y las palabras y declaraciones susurradas en él. Pero para Michael y Kayla, el único testigo era el pálido sol que coloreaba al mundo.

Cuando terminara la guerra, ellos serían totalmente felices, sin el peso de la pérdida o la muerte sobre sus hombros.

Un golpe de Austin la devolvió a la realidad. Tuvo la suficiente conciencia como para ver cómo la última flecha sónica de Michael desintegraba a un par de monstruos y aturdía a todos los demás. Percy se había ido justo al frente. «Está loco» pensó Kayla, observando cómo planeaba luchar solo contra todos esos monstruos. Miró hacia su novio de nuevo. Estaba distribuyendo y organizando las defensas junto con Annabeth Chase. Frunció el ceño. Percy Jackson siempre tenía la sensación de que el consejero de la cabaña de Apolo era un bromista y un terco sin reparo. Pero eso era porque no lo conocía. Y después de cierto tiempo, Kayla pensaba que un año atrás, lo habían empezado a comparar con un hurón, todo porque Lou era fan de Harry Potter y lo empezó a llamar «Pequeño Hufflepuff».

Michael y ella intercambiaron miradas por un breve segundo. La rubia tuvo un mal presentimiento. Él le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero con nerviosismo. Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

De repente habían ganado terreno. Ya venía el amanecer. La rubia había pensado con alivio y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos «ya llegó. Michael y yo lo veremos desde el Empire State. Será una vista preciosa». De repente Cronos apareció en el cuerpo de Luke, con sus ojos de oro fundido.

Y de repente el puente Williamsburg había explotado en escombros por Percy mientras éste gritaba « ¡No!». Había un arco en el suelo sin dueño, y en el río sólo había escombros. Michael había estado en el puente. Decidió ser el último en salir. No había nadie excepto Percy en el destrozado puente.

El corazón se le paró. Todo a su alrededor era un ruido sordo. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Sus hermanos la abrumaban. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero ella no las sentía. Su grito era vacío. Percy se había ido. Le había _causado_ la muerte a _Michael_ y se había ido sin más porque Annabeth también se estaba muriendo. ¿Por qué él no había salvado a Michael? Él pudo haberlo hecho. Pero no, _Annabeth _era más importante que él.

Austin la agarró. Victoria trató de tranquilizarla. Gabriel le dijo que dejara de llorar. Kayla se percató que ellos también estaban llorando, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus gritos perforaban el aire. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, ella se habría abalanzado al río en busca de una cabellera de rizos negros.

— ¡Michael! ¡Michael!—gritó. Sus exclamaciones estaban llenas de dolor, de agonía, de… de algo que la había quebrado totalmente por dentro. Gritaba como si él la fuera oír y la llamara en ayuda. Gritaba como si él le fuera a responder. Gritaba como si él estuviera vivo.

Buscó su cuerpo en la oscuridad, hasta que Lou Ellen vino entre el alboroto y la abrazó. Hasta que realmente se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba. Que ya no vería más la sonrisa radiante que la hacía feliz porque él estaba feliz, ni los ojos marrones que la calentaban, ni la voz que tantas cosas le había susurrado al oído. No sentiría más su amada calidez, ni sus intercambios silenciosos, ni cómo él la conocía tan bien que sabía lo que pensaba. No volvería a sonreír acerca de cómo él era más bajito que ella. No sentiría los sentimientos que él le hacía sentir y la llevaban a soñar con la felicidad. No compartiría con él otro secreto, ni otra taza de chocolate caliente en la ronda de amigos de los inviernos, escupiendo carbón, juntos, en la nieve. No volverían a besarse ni Lou le volvería a decir «Pequeño Hufflepuff»

Y no volverían a ver otro amanecer juntos porque Michael había roto su promesa. Porque se había ido, y ni las luces de la benévola alba lo habían tocado por última vez.

—Kayla…—titubeó Lou, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos, en sus orbes verdes había mucho dolor—por favor, deja de llorar—la hija de Apolo no se había dado cuenta de que, mientras pensaba, seguía llorando como una desquiciada, como si estuviera agonizante en su lecho de muerte, como si le hubieran quebrado el alma. Y, realmente, así lo hicieron.

—Ya…—susurró, y la voz sonó ronca—ya él…no podrá ver otro amanecer. Nosotros hicimos una promesa Lou. Y ahora… ya no más—dijo antes de sollozar de nuevo. Kayla tenía la impresión de que las lágrimas no se acabarían, al igual que el dolor. Lou parecía que quería decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca.

¿La música se podía romper? ¿El amor desvanecer? ¿La luz extinguirse? ¿La felicidad disolverse?

Sí. Porque Michael había muerto y ahora todos los amaneceres que seguían serían fríos y solitarios. Porque no estaba él para darle la calidez de su sonrisa.

«Ni siquiera pudo ver un último amanecer»

Kayla gritó su nombre entre lágrimas.

Su luz se había ido con el brillo de las estrellas y el viento nocturno, como había llegado el día de la promesa. Su promesa al amanecer.

«—Tal vez podríamos hacer ésta costumbre nuestra»

—Hagámosla entonces nuestra costumbre, Michael.


End file.
